


Никаких свиданий

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: миди R-NC17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative University, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Skinny! Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, ООС строительных технологий, клише
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Наемные убийцы не ходят на свидания. Как правило.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди R-NC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912393
Comments: 36
Kudos: 210
Collections: 9 Миди рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Никаких свиданий

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «воспитание».

«Это меня не касается», – думает Баки Барнс, проходя мимо подворотни, где вышибают из маленького сопливца дерьмо. Живи сам и дай жить другим – вот его девиз. Или другой: сиди тихо, и лихо не прикует тебя к креслу для стремных правительственных экспериментов.

В переулке раздается звук – такой, будто кто-то бьет по тарелке барабана, но это всего лишь пацан хватается за мусорный бак, прежде чем опрокинуться на землю. Верзила продолжает пинать его, и Баки вздыхает.

Он заходит в переулок, поправляя перчатку на железной руке. Этой рукой он драться не будет. Иногда ему вообще драться не приходится, достаточно просто нависнуть над человеком и заглянуть в глаза. В этот раз все заканчивается быстро, и вот уже верзила уносит ноги со смутным ощущением, что чудом избежал смерти. Барнс подпинывает пацана носком туфли, и тот открывает заплывшие глаза.

– А, Зимний Солдат, – гундосит он, кровь льется по подбородку бодрым водопадом. – Тебя я как раз и искал.

  


  


Стив Роджерс – маленькая шлюшка, выращен и воспитан девицами из притона тетушки Мэй. Настоящая заноза в заднице, не только по профессии, но и по характеру. Пять раз в неделю его колотят в переулке за свалкой, когда Баки возвращается с работы. По выходным, очевидно, даже неутомимый Стив Роджерс отдыхает.

– По воскресеньям я хожу в церковь, – поясняет Роджерс, шагая за Баки вниз по улице. – А по субботам помогаю девочкам прибраться. 

– Меня это не касается. – Баки Барнс может лишь надеяться, что Роджерс истечет кровью и сам по себе отвалится где-нибудь на полдороге. Он и без того прилично отстает каждый раз, когда ему требуется использовать ингалятор. 

– По пятницам я хожу в лабораторию к доктору Эрскину, – добавляет Роджерс, поспевая следом. – Точнее… я ходил. – Он выставляет подбородок, глаза блестят, но ни слезинки не роняет. – Его недавно грохнули.

– Ага, я слышал. – Барнс отпирает парадную дверь и проверяет свой почтовый ящик. Реклама шампуня, больше ничего интересного. Рекламу он убирает во внутренний карман жилета и начинает свой подъем на седьмой этаж.

Роджерс карабкается следом.

– Поэтому я тебя и искал. Из-за Эрскина. Его убили ночью, говорят – просто грабители. Но я думаю, это из-за его исследований. Он почти закончил работу. Сыворотка. Он планировал ввести мне ее в эту пятницу.

– Послушай, парень, сыворотки – это не ко мне. – Баки отпирает дверь своей квартиры, стоит на пороге, загородив дверной проем. – Таблетки, порошок, курево, марки – да, конечно, в любой момент… а сыворотки все закончились. Так что…

Роджерс цепляется за дверь. 

– Ты ведь наемный убийца, – говорит Роджерс бодро, даже тон не понизив. – Можешь найти тех парней, что убили Эрскина, и отпилить им бошки? 

Теоретически Баки может.

– Не представляю, о чем ты, – говорит он.

– Я могу заплатить, – упорствует Роджерс. 

Вряд ли ему хватит денег, даже если каждая его подружка отдаст свой недельный заработок. Разве что у Роджерса жопа из золота, но он не выглядит так, словно у него жопа из золота. Скорее, он выглядит так, будто собирается чихнуть и забрызгать Баки кровью.

– Всего хорошего, – говорит Баки, захлопнув дверь прежде, чем ее оросит Стив Роджерс.

  


  


Баки возвращается с работы поздно вечером. Он устал. Он голоден. Он зол. Это никак не связано с работой, он зол почти всегда, постоянно, может, из-за старой травмы головы (или потому, что его держали в плену и отпилили руку, заставив позабыть лучшие годы своей жизни, или еще потому, что кожаные штаны натирают).

Он становится еще злее, когда видит Стива Роджерса, сидящего на ступеньках у его квартиры. 

– Приветики, – улыбается Стив Роджерс. Его кто-то залатал, и большая часть лица теперь заклеена пластырем. Та часть, что не заклеена, выглядит дерзко и нахально. – У меня твоя почта. – И у него действительно почта, рекламные брошюры с разными спреями для волос. – Просто реклама, ничего интересного.

– Это моя реклама. – Барнс поднимает брови. – Из моего ящика. 

– Ага, просто мусор, – ухмыляется Роджерс, сминая брошюру. Баки мог бы смять точно так же лицо Роджерса. Возможно, его голова бы лопнула с глухим щелчком, с каким взрываются в железном кулаке шарики для большого тенниса (Барнс покупает их десятками, чтобы давить в минуты неудержимой ярости).

– Конечно, если это не тайный шифр, – продолжает Роджерс, вынимая из кармана своих непотребно узких джинсов еще одну листовку. – Может, кто-то передает тебе сообщение? Типа – але, у меня заказ на убийство. – Роджерс машет брошюрой перед носом у Баки. Он убивал людей и за меньшее.

– Я не убиваю людей, – говорит он глухо.

– Не-а, ты точно их убиваешь. Я слышал от Потной Фэй, а она от Роберты, а ей сказал Уильям, а он узнал от двоюродного братишки, для которого ты выполнял заказ.

– Я не выполняю заказы. Я работаю на стройке.

– Не-а, это только для прикрытия, – не отстает Стив Роджерс. Баки знает, к чему все идет. Этот парень как репей. Большинство клиентов ему платят, лишь бы он просто отъебался. 

– Я драгдилер, – пробует Баки еще раз, но эта жалкая попытка даже Роджерса не впечатляет. Он качает головой. 

– У тебя товар, у меня купец. Просто возьми мои гребаные деньги и убей этих парней, что тут сложного?

Баки вздыхает.

– Принимаю только наличные. Всю сумму вперед. Прейскурант скину в директ. 

– О, ну, вообще-то денег у меня не очень много, но я могу предложить натуральный обмен. – Роджерс хлопает своими голубыми глазами, как девочка-скаут с печеньем (Баки никогда не покупает у них печенье; он может купить себе печенье в супермаркете, на него все эти взгляды не действуют). 

Перешагнуть Роджерса не составляет труда, и Баки бы уже скрылся в квартире, но Роджерс цепляется за его ноги и буквально волочится следом. Пока Барнс пытается отцепить от себя мальчишку, тот начинает хрипеть и задыхаться. Баки может поклясться, что все его соседи уже прилипли к своим глазкам. 

– Это… приступ… мой… ингалятор… в кармане… – сипит Роджерс, слегка посинев, но в его карман Барнс даже мизинец не сможет пропихнуть, и каким чертом там уместился ингалятор – большая загадка. Пока Барнс ощупывает Роджерса, крутя его в руках, как надувную куклу, Роджерс все еще цепляется за его ноги. – Отомсти… за… меня, – хрипит он надрывно, и Баки приходится занести его в квартиру.

Там сопляку каким-то чудом сразу становится лучше.

– Итак, мы договорились?

  


  


Сделка в итоге следующая: Баки никого убивать не будет.

Убьет всех Роджерс.

Глядя на его довольную мину, Барнс думает: этот сможет.

Если, конечно, Роджерс одолеет сперва свою астму, глухоту, дальтонизм, близорукость и дислексию. 

С другой стороны, если в ходе обучения – и дальнейшей операции – с Роджерсом что-то произойдет, ни он, ни дамочки из заведения напротив претензий к Баки иметь не будут.

В любом из вариантов Роджерс в конце концов от него отъебется.

Большего и желать не стоит.

  


  


В плане Баки есть серьезный просчет, незаметный с первого взгляда.

Дело в том, что Роджерс взращен и воспитан дамами легкого поведения, а еще – улицей, а еще – супергеройскими комиксами, где добро побеждает зло с помощью крепкого пинка, а еще Тамблером (что самое страшное). Так или иначе, Роджерс – как чудовищный голем, жадный до знаний и навыков, впитывает их, как засохший кактус воду.

Барнс забывает поливать свой кактус (во всех смыслах этого слова).

Стив Роджерс из тех кактусов, которые придут и возьмут свое.

В общем, Баки считает, что берет на воспитание забияку-хастлера, из которого в любом случае толку не выйдет, но все это может оказаться забавным.

Стив считает, что Баки слишком наивен.

  


  


Барнс велит Роджерсу прежде всего набрать мышечную массу.

– Мне не нужна масса, чтобы стрелять, – задиристо говорит Роджерс, выпятив подбородок. Баки предлагает ему взять одну из своих винтовок. Роджерс сгибается под тяжестью, но делает вид, что так и надо. 

– А теперь, – говорит Барнс, – представь, что за тобой идут копы. Оружие в руки и побежал.

Поэтому Роджерс теперь каждое утро бегает. Без оружия, конечно, но с дополнительными тяжестями в виде венти латте с сиропом для учителя.

  


  


– Когда ты научишь меня стрелять? 

Может, сопляк Роджерс и упрямый, но терпения ему недостает. 

– Сперва докажи, что достоин, – ворчит Баки. – Настоящий снайпер должен затаиться. Замереть и не двигаться, ни единого звука, и так часами, может, и сутками. – Он зловеще таращит глаза. – В по-о-олной неподвижности.

Роджерс делает восторженное лицо.

– Что, и ты так сидел в засаде?

– Да.

– В полной неподвижности? – Баки кивает. – Часами? Даже не почесаться? Не чихнуть? Ни звука вообще? – Баки торжественно подтверждает. Роджерс хлопает ресницами. – Что, и член у тебя во рту был все это время?

Члена не было. Такое бы Баки запомнил.

– Ну, тогда это я могу тебе дать пару мастер-классов, – фыркает Роджерс. – Ты же описал банальный БДСМ-вечер. Поверь мне, папочка, засада проблемой не станет.

– Не называй меня папочкой, – только и может ответить Баки.

  


  


– Первое правило…

– Постой, я записываю!

– Первое правило. – Баки дожидается, пока Роджерс поправит свои хипстерские очки с простыми стеклами и достанет смартфон. – Целься в сердце или в легкие. Или в живот. В почки. Можно в шею. В желудок тоже нормально. Главное – не в лицо. 

Роджерс записывает. Или листает Тамблер. По нему никогда наверняка не сказать.

– В лицо не стреляй, – строго повторяет Баки. – Не опознают клиента – не заплатят.

  


  


Днем они оба заняты, так что встречаются по вечерам.

Днем Баки работает на стройке, а Стив – в магазинчике на первом этаже притона. Секс-шоп «Вибрариум». По ночам Стив людей трахает, а Баки убивает (как правило, это абсолютно разные люди). Но в краткий промежуток между днем и ночью, когда сгущаются сумерки, они бегают по крышам.

– Крыши – твой друг, – говорит Баки, скользя по шиферу. На нем черное худи, военные черные штаны и ботинки. – Найти подходящую крышу – значит, полдела сделать. А отступать по ним нужно быстро и бесшумно.

На Стиве кроссовки, у которых светятся подошвы. И драная желтая футболка с надписью «МОГУ ДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ». Роджерс останавливается на каждой крыше, чтобы оценить вид или сфотографировать звезды. 

– Вообще-то довольно романтично.

Когда он не отвлекается на телефон, то пытается свернуть себе шею, сорваться с десятого этажа или просто застрять в чердачном окошке (что удивительно для человека такой хрупкой комплекции).

Это кончается тем, что на одной из крыш Роджерс спасает кота (по крайней мере, он объявляет операцию спасательной, хотя кот выглядит очень удивленно). Это ужасно лишайный, плешивый, бешеный и тощий кот, у которого выпала половина усов, не то от старости, не то просто от уродства. Роджерс прижимает его к груди, как сокровище. Барнсу приходится нести Роджерса, потому что Роджерс несет кота. 

Когда он спускает всю шайку с крыши, Стив предлагает назвать кота Утя. Что в голове у этого парня, Баки уже даже не пытается разобрать. Он просто соглашается и кивает – до тех пор, пока Утя торжественно не переносится через порог его квартиры.

– С какой стати кот должен жить у меня? – изумляется Барнс.

– Ну, у меня ведь адская аллергия на кошек, – безмятежно отвечает Роджерс. Из его глаз и носа так течет, что Утя быстро превращается в крайне мокрую киску.

В тот же день Барнс становится счастливым обладателем и кота, и лишая.

  


  


– Урок номер два: шуруповерт и перфоратор – это разные инструменты, и один другим заменить нельзя, – говорит Барнс, пытаясь оценить масштаб катастрофы.

Роджерс сказал, что хочет помочь, а проект был срочным, и бригадир позволил взять сопляка на полставки. Теперь Барнсу проще освоить новую профессию, чем исправить то, что наворотил Стив.

Впрочем, он мог бы вручить Роджерсу кувалду (которую тот даже ценой собственной жизни от пола не оторвет) и немного посмеяться, сама возможность компенсирует всю мороку.

Барнс еще размышляет над этим, разглядывая стену (он выяснил, что большинство строителей в течение дня скорее стоят и с озабоченным видом глядят на фронт работ, нежели действительно строят – так что ему удается успешно притворяться одним из них, ничего в своей жизни не построив; ему даже выписали премию, с таким мрачным видом он обозревал криво сваренные сваи). Он снял рубашку, потому что здесь чертовски жарко, и еще потому, что другие парни работают топлес. Здесь свой кодекс чести и свод правил, как и в любой другой профессии. 

– Записываешь или как? – Барнс оборачивается, но Роджерс просто смотрит на него.

Баки вдруг чувствует себя странно голым. Его прежде не смущала нагота, тело было транспортом, орудием, подушечкой для иголок – но уж никак не чем-то… на что так смотрят.

– А что из этого мы можем использовать для убийства? – спрашивает Роджерс. Вид невинный.

– Торцовочную пилу, – не задумываясь отвечает Баки. Стив облизывается. – Болгарку – без вопросов. Штроборез, конечно же. – («Конечно же», – хриплым эхом отзывается Стив). – Паяльник, дрель, резьбонарезной инструмент для труб. – Роджерс стонет, еле слышно. – Гвоздодер, если постараться, – нерешительно завершает Баки, и Стив кивает.

– Продолжай, пожалуйста, – просит он. Баки чешет в затылке.

– Думаю, я пойду… принесу пару болтов, – говорит он, отступая.

– Разве нам нужны болты? – вслед ему кричит Стив. – У нас ведь дюбеля. 

– Скоро вернусь, приятель.

– Баки, все болты уже здесь. – Стив идет следом как привязанный, и Баки приходится ускориться. Это тактическое отступление, только и всего.

Какое счастье, что у Роджерса ноги коротковаты, хотя бегать он и впрямь стал куда быстрее.

  


  


Баки возвращается домой поздно ночью. Миссия прошла не так гладко, как он рассчитывал, и теперь его ждет еще один сюрприз.

– То, что я твой куратор, не значит, что мы вместе живем, – рычит Барнс, обнаружив на своей кухне Стива. Как тот попал в квартиру? Пролез в кошачью дверцу? С него станется. Баки не в силах возмущаться всерьез. 

Роджерс накрыл на стол. Макароны с сыром, вино в стаканах. Один стакан кухонный, другой – из-под зубной щетки. Это нормально, что у Баки в доме посуда для одного. Он не устраивает чаепития и приемы.

Роджерс даже свечку откуда-то притащил. Должно быть, из секс-шопа, ведь свеча в форме члена. Полыхает, как факел свободы.

– Третье правило, – говорит Баки, взяв свой стакан и выплескивая вино в раковину. – Трезвая голова – целая голова. – Он достает из холодильника молоко. – Разве ты не должен быть на работе?

– Взял выходной, – безмятежно отвечает Стив. – Я нарисовал твой портрет. Это подарок.

– Я счастлив. – Баки выпивает молоко, затем открывает морозилку, чтобы выгрести лед. – Я не хожу на свидания.

– Ладно. – Голос Стива звучит немного разочарованно. – Тогда перейдем сразу к сексу.

Даже если Баки думал об этом (теоретически; пару раз; в конце концов, он не железный… не целиком, по крайней мере), сейчас определенно не лучший момент.

– В другой раз, Роджерс, – ворчит он, шагая в ванную. – Сейчас тебе лучше уйти.

Он высыпает лед в ванну. Слишком мало, даже дно не закрыло. Ему нужна морозилка побольше.

Стив тащится следом.

– Ого! Сколько у тебя кондиционеров? – Парень имеет наглость удивиться. Словно он не видел волосы Баки. За такими волосами нужен уход. Роджерс может сколько угодно выдумывать шпионскую фигню насчет его рекламных буклетов, но у Баки золотая карта в ближайшем косметическом магазине.

Он открывает холодную воду. 

– Серьезно, сопляк, проваливай, – велит Баки, расстегивая куртку. Стив снова говорит:

– Ого!

И еще:

– Черт, тебе нужен врач!

– Никаких докторов, – рычит Баки. Он ждет, пока ванна заполнится. Лед дрейфует в воде: маленькие ледяные уточки. Это был подарок на новоселье от венгерской семьи сверху. Очевидно, подкуп, чтобы Баки молчал по поводу странных звуков из их квартиры. Он почти уверен, что они держат козу, в тайне от арендодателя. 

– Тебе правда нужна помощь, – не сдается Стив. Словно не он истекает кровью пять раз в неделю. Баки, по крайней мере, капает кровью только на полотенце, которое он купил специально для таких целей.

– Я в порядке, – говорит Баки, сбрасывая на пол тяжелую кожаную куртку. Он медленно расстегивает штаны. Перед глазами черные мушки. – Скоро все заживет.

– Я твои кишки вижу, – мягко возражает Стив. – Я приведу Эл, она знает, как зашивать такие раны.

Баки даже не сомневается. Как только Стив уходит, он убеждается, что запер дверь, и возвращается в ванну. Медленно забирается внутрь. Раньше его держали в ванне со льдом. Воспоминания смутные, но, вроде бы, ему помогало. 

Он закрывает глаза, дрейфуя на грани сознания. 

Возможно, он просто сдохнет здесь. Никто плакать не будет. Баки глядит на флаконы с шампунями. Некоторые он даже попробовать не успел. Это обидно.

Через какое-то время он открывает глаза, и перед его лицом снова маячит дурацкая физиономия Роджерса. Его глаза очень голубые. 

– Все хорошо, – бормочет Роджерс гулко, его голос доносится издалека. – Мы о тебе позаботимся.

«Я, кажется, велел проваливать», – думает Баки. Парень не только в кошачью дверцу пролезет. Он куда угодно пролезет, и без вазелина. 

Теперь над Баки склоняется какая-то старуха. Видимо, та самая Эл. 

Она бормочет:

– Сейчас мы тебя заштопаем. – В руках огромная игла. 

Баки немного против. В основном потому, что старуха определенно слепая. 

Когда он снова открывает глаза, он уже в тепле. На диване. Кто-то укрыл его пледом. В ногах мурлычет кот. Роджерс сидит на полу, рядом, спит, запрокинув голову. Рот открыт. Бледная кожа на шее натянута, и Баки думает, как она будет ощущаться, если провести пальцем. Наверное, очень нежная.

Роджерс издает переливистый храп, такой громкий, что даже коза сверху прекращает скакать.

  


  


– Мы идем на дело, – говорит Баки вскоре. Он в мокрой от пота футболке, каска съехала на затылок, пятна краски на джинсах. Стив принес ему шаурму. Он теперь часто заходит в обед, и Баки не жалуется, конечно; но парни уже дразнят Стива женушкой, а значит, скоро он ввяжется в драку.

Баки не хочет искать новую работу. Или новое жилье. Или новый город. Ему не нравится Канада – кругом лоси и хоккеисты. Он любит Нью-Йорк.

Но Роджерс – это ходячая катастрофа. Он несет хаос. С этим пора кончать.

(Баки хотел бы кончить. В прошлый раз, когда он дрочил в кресле, Утя прыгнул ему на грудь, выставив все когти разом. Неважно; в голову все равно лезла всякая ерунда.)

– Сегодня, – говорит Барнс, кусая шаурму (он не хочет подавать Роджерсу никаких сигналов; не хочет, чтобы Роджерс его неверно понял, рассчитывал на что-то или… так или иначе, Баки слишком осторожен для таких интрижек). Он кусает шаурму так, чтобы никому уж точно не пришли в голову пошлые мысли: прямо с середины, поперек. Белый соус течет по его подбородку.

– Сегодня? – уточняет Роджерс. Он не выглядит слишком уж радостным. – Разве мы готовы?

– Нечего тянуть. Я знаю, где подкараулить этих парней. – По правде говоря, было несложно их вычислить. Мелкие грабители, жалкие профаны. – Ночью ты их убьешь.

Роджерс достает ингалятор.

– Думал, ты должен меня сперва научить обращаться с оружием?

– Ничего сложного. Берешь и стреляешь. Я покажу. – Баки щурится. – Но если ты передумал, только скажи.

– Нет. – Стив выставляет подбородок. – Сегодня. Договорились. Вышибу у подонков мозги. Эй, мальчики! – Стив машет рабочим за спиной у Баки. – Заходите вечером в гости, мои тетушки зовут на чай.

  


  


– Убьешь однажды, и назад уже не повернуть, – предупреждает Баки. Они лежат на крыше. Смотрят в прицел по очереди. Выжидают. – Что-то в тебе меняется раз и навсегда.

– То же говорят и про римминг, – отвечает Роджерс безмятежно. – Жизнь делится на до и после. – Этот парень безнадежен. – Как считаешь, мне нужно взять кодовое имя? Что-то крутое, как у тебя. 

Баки скрипит зубами. Идея ему смутно не нравится. Роджерс не солдат и никогда им не будет. И это хорошо.

– Что-нибудь мрачное и зловещее, – продолжает трепаться Стив, даже не глядя в прицел. – Что-нибудь, от чего злодеи в городе будут дрожать от ужаса.

– Агент? – предлагает Барнс. 

– Звучит так, будто я продаю недвижимость. Пугает, но не в том ключе.

– Болтливая задница? – шипит Барнс, вынимая сигарету. Он не курил до недавнего времени. Может, скоро и пить начнет.

– Это же мое второе имя, – смеется Стив. – Хотелось бы сохранить инкогнито.

Внизу, у здания, которое они стерегут, какое-то шевеление. Баки прижимается к своей винтовке, палец на спусковом крючке, вдох и выдох.

– Может, что-то более героическое, например… Капитан Эротика, Большое Оружие Для Тебя, Дилдомэн, Скользкий Кулак… – Баки уверен, что Стив перечисляет или клички своих кошек, или свои ники из порно-веб-чатов. К тому же, он вполне уверен, что в Нью-Йорке уже есть супергерои с такими именами. Это большой город. Здесь много шибанутых супергероев.

– Вот и они, – бормочет Барнс, находя в перекрестье прицела первого парня. Они выходят из супермаркета, пакеты в руках. С крыши Баки даже может различить, что в пакетах. Начос, чипсы, крылышки. Идут на злодейскую вечеринку или типа того. – Ладно, Роджерс, последний шанс отказаться.

– Я не струшу, – возмущается Стив. – Давай, размажем их по асфальту.

Баки готовится к выстрелу, а потом. Ну. Он замечает кое-что.

– Погоди немного, – велит он, нахмурившись. Эти парни машут кому-то, и теперь к ним подходит еще один. Баки вглядывается в прицел. Закидывает винтовку за спину.

– Жди здесь, – говорит он Роджерсу.

– Что? Я не собираюсь…

– Это приказ, Агент, – рычит Баки. Его рука калибруется снова и снова под плотным рукавом куртки. – Оставайся на безопасном расстоянии, жди меня. – И он несется вдоль крыши, прыгает на другую, и на следующую, прежде чем куратор заметит его (он всегда замечает), прежде чем поймает его (снова) и скажет слова, которые превращают мозг в кашу (он скажет эти слова), и тогда Стив Роджерс…

Тогда он…

Гребаный Стив Роджерс бежит за ним. 

Насколько это можно назвать бегом.

В основном он падает с крыши на крышу, отбивая себе все части тела, с криками «Паркур!!!». Он падает на покатой крыше банка, катится колбаской до самого края и повисает на краю, уцепившись за пожарное ограждение. Баки наблюдает за тем, как Роджерс упорно забирается обратно, ползет по наклонной крыше, но где-то на середине снова катится к краю. И еще раз. И снова. Барнс достает сигарету. Он стоит во тьме, на самом краю крыши музея, рядом с каменной горгульей. Молча смотрит: смотреть на это стыдно, но и глаза отвести невозможно.

Упорный Роджерс почти добирается до ровного места, но его кроссовки опять скользят, и он вновь сползает вниз. Стонет тихонько: «Парку-у-ур…»

  


  


– Миссия отменяется, – сообщает Баки. 

– Нет, – говорит Стив.

– Есть новые сведения… послушай, просто смирись, парень. Эти ребята нам не по зубам.

– Тебе не по зубам, – поправляет Стив невозмутимо. Он раскладывает на полках анальные шарики. Баки стоит посреди магазина, стараясь ни к чему не прислоняться. Пытается расстаться друзьями. Но Роджерс не из таких. – Тебе не по зубам, так и скажи. Отлично, тогда дальше я сам ими займусь.

Это просто смехотворно.

– И что ты сделаешь? Забьешь их до смерти фаллоимитаторами? – Хотя некоторые образчики местной продукции выглядят так, словно ими реально можно убить. Стив размышляет над его предложением пару секунд, затем дергает плечом.

– Не-а. Найду пушку.

– Черта с два. Никто не продаст тебе пушку. Посмотри на себя. У тебя на лбу написано «неприятности». В этом районе тебя все знают, Роджерс, и никто не станет связываться с этим. 

Баки позаботился о том, чтобы каждый торговец в Бруклине четко уяснил: на Роджерса даже смотреть нельзя, не то что заключать с ним какие-либо сделки.

Роджерс сладко улыбается Баки, в руках какая-то секс-машинка, похожая на вентилятор из языков. 

– Я пойду к Черной Вдове, – говорит Роджерс. – Она поможет с оружием. А может, как знать, и даст мне пару уроков. Нормальных уроков, я хочу сказать.

Это удар ниже пояса. 

Баки почти не стонет.

– Не ходи к Вдове, – просит он. 

– Не-а, пойду. – Роджерс поправляет гирлянду из съедобных трусиков над прилавком. – Ты ведь знаешь, я так просто не отступлюсь, Бак, – добавляет он мягко. – Ты или со мной до конца, или проваливай нахрен. 

Баки уже купил билеты в Канаду.

– Почему тебе так важно отомстить за этого старого извращенца?

– Доктор Эрскин был моим другом. – Стив на секунду становится серьезным. Он даже кажется выше. – Он был добр ко мне, когда всем было плевать, и заботился обо мне, когда я в этом нуждался.

– Он использовал тебя, как лабораторную крысу, – возражает Баки. – Ставил на тебе опыты.

– Он обещал, что найдет лекарство, – тихо, безнадежно спорит Стив. – Которое исправит… это. – Он машет рукой, обводя всего себя разом. – Которое сделает меня нормальным, сделает меня… лучше.

– Ни одна сыворотка не сделает тебя нормальным, – говорит Баки. – Но ты хорош достаточно, и просто невозможно быть лучше… чем ты сейчас.

Он запинается, злится, что разболтал слишком много, но все равно глядит на Стива в упор – надеется, что Стив поймет – и Стив глядит в ответ, затаив дыхание, они не двигаются с места почти минуту, и воздух искрит от напряжения.

Стив открывает рот, и Баки глядит на его губы, и вздыхает, и говорит:

– Стив, я не буду в этом участвовать.

– Я все равно хотел тебя уволить, – вопит ему Роджерс в спину, но Баки притворяется, что не слышал.

  


  


Прежде чем уехать в Канаду, он должен удостовериться, что не ошибся.

Он не будет сбегать от своей тени. Он достаточно сильный, обученный, у него есть план, и запасной план, и второй запасной –, на случай, если первый не сработает, и у него есть кот. Баки не может сбежать и бросить кота, не убедившись, что опасность реальна.

Иногда он видит или слышит вещи, которых на самом деле нет. Иногда ему кажется, что из зеркала на него глядит кто-то другой. Иногда память его подводит.

В общем, он снова выслеживает тех двоих, крадется за ними, невидимый, бесшумный, как призрак. Пасет их вплоть до складского помещения за мостом. Там и проходят все злодейские вечеринки.

Он бы и рад ошибиться в своих выводах, но на всю стену у них там граффити. 

Огромный жирный осьминог.

Он хочет взорвать здание, спалить дотла, но что-то парализует его, заставляет застыть, задохнуться от ужаса.

  


  


«Блядская жизнь», – думает Баки, проходя мимо подворотни.

Он хватает большого лысого мужика за плечо и оттаскивает от Стива. Потом хватает Стива и оттаскивает от мужика. 

– А ну стой, мы с тобой еще не закончили! – орет Стив вслед мужику. Потом упирается в колени и дышит немного. – Я бы его дожал, – раздраженно ворчит он на Баки.

У него такой вид, будто ключица сломана. И снова эти хрипы на каждом вдохе.

– Я думал, ты собирался свалить из города, – добавляет Роджерс спустя минуту, полную натужных вдохов и кашля. 

– Скоро так и сделаю. Но осталась еще пара неоконченных дел.

– Как у привидения?

– Что?

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься лепить со мной горшки?

Барнс качает головой. Стив Роджерс и его никому не понятные отсылки. 

– Как продвигается твоя миссия? – уточняет он у Стива. Тот сплевывает кровь себе под ноги.

– Ага, круто. Черная Вдова просто огонь. И стреляет лучше. Да мы вообще с ней встречаемся. 

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – прерывает Баки. – С прикрытием.

– А?

– Как ты понял, что я Зимний Солдат?

– Ну, я слышал от Потной Фэй, а ей разболтала Роберта, ты братишке ее парня помогал пару месяцев назад…

– Да, но как ты узнал, что это именно я – Зимний Солдат? Когда увидел меня?

Стив широко открывает глаза. 

– Да просто взглянул на тебя. То есть. Ты вообще себя видел? – Он машет рукой, показывая на Баки, и ладно, это справедливо. Если в словаре есть определение «подозрительный тип», то там расположена и фотография Баки для примера. В фас и профиль.

– О том и речь. Если начну жизнь в новом городе, хочу, чтобы меня принимали за своего. Обычный парень. Не убивающий людей.

Обычный парень с железной киборг-рукой. Ничего особенного. В Канаде такие толпами ходят.

– За тобой должок, – напоминает Баки, потому что Стив все еще молчит, недоверчиво щурится. 

– Ладно, – наконец говорит он. – Это будет проще простого.

  


  


– Первое правило, – кричит Роджерс ему в ухо, – «Бедра не лгут».

Музыка просто оглушительна. Кругом толпа народу, и если кто-то решит стрелять, нет даже подходящих укрытий. Стив Роджерс трется об него со всех сторон.

Его бедра абсолютно точно не лгут.

– Давай, почувствуй ритм, – кричит Роджерс. Его глаза широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, он тяжело дышит, но продолжает танцевать, и на лице у него сверкают крохотные блестки.

Когда Роджерс трется об него, на Баки тоже остаются эти блестки.

Ужасно для маскировки. Можно выдать себя вражеским снайперам.

«Но выглядит неплохо», – думает Баки, разглядывая себя в зеркале туалета.

  


  


– В последнее время дела с клиентами идут не очень, – замечает Стив поздно ночью. Они на кухне, едят макароны с сыром. Утя спит, свернувшись на коленях Стива и обильно линяя. 

– Никто не хочет покупать вибраторы в форме президентов? – спрашивает Баки, подливая Стиву молоко в стакан.

– Нет, в магазине все хорошо, но вот мои частные встречи все время отменяются. В прошлый раз меня даже не предупредили об отмене – я просто сидел и ждал несколько часов, пока не понял, что парень не появится. 

– Вот как, – ровно говорит Баки, накалывая макароны на вилку. – Ну и дела.

– Да уж, чувство, что меня кинули. – Стив уныло смотрит в свою тарелку. – Ну, знаешь, у тетушек загружена вся неделя, а у меня все клиенты испарились. Может, мне нужно начать пить стероиды или вроде того?

– Может, тебе стоит бросить эту работу? – выпаливает Баки и морщится. Да уж, мастер дипломатии. – Сосредоточиться на искусстве, – пытается предложить он вариант. – Ты ведь рисуешь.

– Ага, ну, у меня нет огромного счета в банке – как-то не сложилось… так что придется работать, – фыркает Стив. У Баки есть огромный счет в банке. Если подумать, он даже половину этих денег не тратит. Несмотря на все шампуни.

– Ты мог бы работать в кофейне… или библиотеке, – пытается Баки снова, но натыкается на гневный взгляд. Ну хорошо, он знает, к чему все идет.

– Не нужно принижать мою работу, – говорит Роджерс, вилка направлена на Баки. – Я ведь не осуждаю твой выбор профессии.

«Я ее не выбирал», – хочет сказать Баки. Если бы он мог стать обычным бариста.

– Не осуждаю, – продолжает Стив, – даже когда ты носишь свою тупую оранжевую каску. – Стив вздыхает. – Не забивай голову, я просто хотел пожаловаться. Я ведь профессионал своего дела, я действительно хорош. – Баки кашляет. Молоко не в то горло попало. – А теперь чувствую себя как в тот раз, когда парень не пришел на свидание, и я ждал его до самого закрытия ресторана.

Баки может это представить. Роджерс, поглощающий хлебные палочки и пьющий воду из высокого стакана, пока официанты вновь и вновь уточняют, хочет ли он сделать заказ. Роджерс, сидящий до тех пор, пока стулья не начнут складывать на столы и свет не гаснет. 

– Как звали того парня? – глухо уточняет Баки.

– Джесси Кармайкл, а что?

Абсолютно ничего.

Просто любопытство.

Баки уверен, что найти парня будет несложно.

  


  


Он проводит каждую пятничную ночь на крыше, напротив секретного склада Гидры. За это время он успевает определить, где хранится сыворотка Эрскина, а еще контрабандное оружие из России, а еще светящиеся голубые кубы, что бы это ни было. Также он подстраивает абсолютно естественные смерти трем парням, имеющим (или, возможно, не имеющим) отношение к Гидре. Он все еще не видел куратора снова, но это скорее хороший знак.

Также он два раза в неделю возит Утю к ветеринару, и совместными усилиями им удается избавить кота от большей части болезней.

Это не мешает Уте каждое утро отрыгивать комки мокрого меха Баки на грудь.

  


  


Стив считает, что Баки нужен образ крутого парня.

– Считаешь, я недостаточно крут? – уточняет Баки могильным голосом.

– Сейчас ты крут скорее в стиле «я убью твою семью, сниму их лица и сошью из них плащ», – говорит Стив. – А надо, чтобы ты был крутым в стиле «у меня есть мотоцикл и татуировки».

Сперва они отправляются за мотоциклом. Баки нравится, как они смотрятся. Такие черные, ревущие и хромированные, как… как его душа. Ему нравится ощущать рокочущую мощь между ног. Нравится, как он смотрится на такой махине. 

Остается одна только маленькая проблемка, о которой Баки вспоминает, уже расплатившись чеком.

– Я не умею водить, – сообщает он. 

По крайней мере, ему так кажется. Иногда он думает, что не умеет что-то делать, а потом просто вдруг начинает говорить по-португальски, или управлять вертолетом, или готовить самодельную взрывчатку.

– Это ничего, я поведу, – говорит Роджерс, запрыгивая на высокое сиденье с третьего раза. – Держись покрепче, – советует он, и Баки осторожно сжимает руки вокруг узкой талии.

– Ты точно умеешь водить? – спрашивает Баки, пока Роджерс пытается разобраться, где тут газ.

Потом уже поздно спрашивать, и Баки остается только кричать.

С татуировками выходит еще хуже. 

– Татуировки слишком заметны, – говорит Баки. Они стоят у салона, Баки упирается, Стив тянет его внутрь. Это все равно, как в тот раз, когда Роджерс пытался поднять кувалду. – Татуировка – это особая примета. Мне не нужно выделяться.

– Тогда посмотри вокруг, – советует Стив, и верно; Баки может назвать лишь двух или трех человек в толпе, у которых нет заметных татуировок (должно быть, скрыты под одеждой, как у Стива. Стив намекнул, что его татуировка где-то на «Южном полюсе», Баки не слишком понял подсказку, понадеялся только, что это не пингвин). 

Он соглашается и даже позволяет усадить себя в кресло, и Стив отдает мастеру свой эскиз, и потом над Баки склоняются со стрекочущей машинкой, полной игл, и потом…

Когда Баки приходит в себя, Стив говорит с ним мягким и нежным голосом, как с диким животным. Им приходится заплатить за весь причиненный ущерб в салоне. Баки советует бригаду строителей, которые смогут восстановить стены и вставить новые стекла. 

Он молчит всю дорогу до дома, и Роджерс, в виде исключения, не задает тупых вопросов и не пытается свести его с ума. Дома он усаживает Баки на диван, садится сверху ему на колени и открывает акриловый маркер.

Баки закатывает рукав, открывая перед Стивом свою железную руку, которую он никогда никому не показывал (которой никто никогда не касался… по собственной воле; никто из живых), а потом Баки закрывает глаза, слушая тихий шорох, с каким маркер скользит по железу. Стив напевает себе под нос, что-то бодрое и привязчивое, а потом, закончив, чмокает Баки в лоб.

Баки глядит на свою руку. Железная, многосоставная, словно чешуйчатый монстр, она теперь покрыта узорами, цветами и звездами. 

– Это… красиво, – говорит Баки тихо.

– Да, – соглашается Стив.

  


  


Баки выслеживает Черную Вдову, но она не новичок и выслеживает его еще раньше, но он все равно круче, поэтому только делает вид, что не замечает слежки, и позволяет себя выследить.

В конечном счете она поджидает в темной спальне, сидя в его любимом кресле с Утей на коленях, но Баки еще раньше поджидает ее в своем шкафу, с ножом и эффектом неожиданности в арсенале, и они так ждут довольно долго, пока обоим не надоедает.

– Если с его головы хоть волос упадет, – угрожающе рычит Баки.

– Если ты его хоть чем-то обидишь… – вторит ему Вдова. 

– Если он пострадает по твоей вине, как угодно…

– Если он расстроится из-за тебя…

Ну ладно, это уже немного чересчур, тут они оба согласны. Но в главном сходятся.

Обидишь Роджерса – я тебе кишки выпущу.

  


  


Проблема в том, что Роджерс сам себе найдет неприятности.

Он не появляется пару дней – и Баки направляется в «Вибрариум». За прилавком девчонка в кожаном ошейнике. 

– Стиви? Он приболел. 

Спальня Стива наверху. Баки там никогда раньше не был. Он идет по длинному коридору с красными лампами. За каждой дверью охи и стоны. Самая дальняя спальня с табличкой: «Не входить». Баки поворачивает ручку двери, заметив секундное сопротивление замка. Это не имеет значения.

В комнате светло, шторы распахнуты. Места немного, почти все пространство занимает кровать, на которой целая гора одеял, под которыми слабо угадывается тщедушное тельце. Все стены вокруг завешаны рисунками. Лица, пейзажи, зарисовки, даже комиксы. Баки видит свое лицо, снова, и снова, и снова.

– А ну стой, приятель! – Его хватают за руку. Два амбала в пиджаках. Уложить их не сложно. Но потом на него прыгает девчонка в ошейнике. Она кусается, как собака. Баки надеется, у нее нет бешенства. На шум сбегаются другие обитатели.

– Я пыталась его остановить, но он просто ворвался, – жалуется девчонка, повиснув на Баки. Она вообще ничего не весит. Но больно лягается. – Какой-то чокнутый клиент или кто. Хотел немедленно увидеть Стива. Я сказала, что он болен.

– Я его друг, – хрипло говорит Баки, стряхнув девчонку.

– Стив никого не принимает, – говорит одна из тетушек. Пышная грудь вываливается из декольте.

– У меня есть пистолет, – говорит другая, с рыжими пушистыми волосами. 

– Он мой друг, – стонет Стив из-под одеял. – Баки, я умираю.

Очевидно, он НЕ умирает, потому что если бы вздумал, Баки бы его первый прибил. Но Стив кашляет, как чахоточный больной на фабрике туберкулеза планеты Бронхит. Пот течет с него ручьем, вся футболка мокрая и липнет к коже. На тумбочке у его кровати лекарства, кем-то заваренный травяной отвар и нетронутый ланч. Банка – не то со смазкой, не то с мазью. Баки надеется, что в любом случае вреда не будет, и натирает впалую грудь Стива. Тот дышит так судорожно под его ладонью, что Баки чувствует все его ребра, каждую косточку. Он швыряет мокрую от пота футболку в угол комнаты, находит свежую у Стива в шкафу (пережив небольшую лавину из одежды). Он подносит Стиву чашку к губам, заставляя выпить лекарство. 

Зимний Солдат никогда ни о ком не заботился. Он даже о себе не заботится – раньше это делали техники, а теперь он просто ждет, пока само заживет. Но сейчас все иначе. Крошечный Стив Роджерс, с его оглушительным кашлем и чихом, нуждается в помощи.

– Почитай мне Твиттер, – капризничает он, как дитя малое. 

И Баки читает. С выражением и по ролям.

Роджерс засыпает, пуская слюни Баки на грудь, потому что Баки почему-то тоже оказался в постели, и он определенно не так все себе представлял – но каким-то образом все происходит именно так, как нужно.

– Ты хороший человек, Баки Барнс, – бормочет Стив сонно, закинув на Баки ноги, и Баки думает: «Я не совсем человек», но теперь он и сам не уверен.

  


  


Он взрывает секретный склад, убивает остальных членов группировки, которых смог отыскать, а бабуле куратора присылает корзину с подарочными вибраторами из «Вибрариума». Тем самым он как бы оставляет сообщение:  
«Пошла нахуй, Гидра. Убирайся из моего города».

Потому что больше он бежать не собирается.

Он надеется, это сработает, потому что иначе все плохо кончится.

  


  


Стив все еще не встает с постели, но Баки это устраивает (меньше дерьма натворит). Впрочем, Стив может изводить его, даже не вылезая из-под одеяла.

– Ты создал мне профиль в Гриндере, – рычит Баки, влезая к нему в окно (потому что так проще и романтичней).

– Ага, ну, я не знал, какую фотографию выбрать, – улыбается Стив. У него много фотографий Баки. Как оказалось. На большинстве Баки чихает, или спит, или чешет в ухе, думая, что его не видят. 

– Ты ведь хотел создать имидж обычного парня, так? Тебе нужен бойфренд для прикрытия. Или подружка. Или небинарная персона. Я не знал, что выставить в предпочтениях, так что…

– Указал, что я предпочитаю групповушки?

– Решил, так больше шансов угадать, – ослепительно скалится Роджерс. 

– «Люблю романтичные прогулки по крышам, забочусь о животных, – зачитывает Баки с экрана смартфона. – Занимаюсь спортом, могу построить дом своими руками… обладаю темной, таинственной привлекательностью…» – Он выразительно поднимает брови, глядя на Стива. 

– Да, да, – кивает Стив, довольный собой. – Видел, сколько у тебя уже предложений?

– Я не хожу на свидания. – Баки сжимает смартфон, и тот трещит в железной руке, ну и плевать, у него целый склад запасных в коробке под раковиной. – Не могу так рисковать. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то… пострадал. 

– Благородный и заботливый, – высунув язык, печатает Стив в своем смартфоне. – Спасибо, я это упустил. Так, значит, вывод простой… тебе нужно найти кого-то, кто без тебя пострадает сильнее. Кого-то тяжело больного... или безумного. Или и то, и другое. – Стив задумчиво оглядывает комнату, будто ждет, что больные и ебанутые начнут выпрыгивать из шкафов. – Уверен, у тебя кто-то уже есть на примете.

Баки рычит, потому что человеческая речь на этого придурка не действует.

Стив имеет наглость выглядеть возбужденным.

  


  


Стив поправился и готов вернуться к работе, так что Баки возвращается на свою позицию – на крыше напротив притона. Он следит в бинокль за приходящими, и когда видит клиентов Стива (тех из них, с кем он еще не пообщался лично), он спрыгивает на соседнюю крышу, с нее на другую, потом по пожарной лестнице вниз – и перехватывает парней на полпути.

(Возможно, проще было бы укрыться за углом, или за кадкой с искусственной пальмой, или еще где-то кроме крыши, но это не так зрелищно). 

Так или иначе, в этот раз к Стиву целая команда. Секунду Баки размышляет над тем, не перешел ли Стив на групповой секс из отчаяния, затем он узнает одного из парней.

Абсолютно точно, такое ведь не забудешь.

Этот парень помогал пристегивать Баки к креслу после миссии в Бухаресте.

Баки взбирается по стене и влетает в комнату Стива через окно (потому что так быстрее… и романтичнее). Дико вращает глазами, хватает Стива в охапку.

– Тактическое отступление, – хрипит Баки.

План уже готов; схватить Стива – сесть на мотоцикл – ехать из города до канадской границы. Стив, разумеется, все портит.

– Мне нужно забрать вещи, – вопит он, растопырив руки в окне, не позволяя Баки выпихнуть себя наружу. 

– Забудь об этом, – рычит Баки.

– Мои рисунки…

– Сделаешь новые.

– Мой ингалятор!..

Тут Баки поддается – и как раз в этот момент в комнату входит его куратор.

– Ну здравствуй, Агент, – говорит куратор, потому что кураторы всегда говорят подобную хрень, когда ловят его – в Бухаресте, на Кубе или в Албании. Они всегда сначала произносят речь, и каждый чертов раз их реплики как из дешевых комиксов.

Слова не ломают костей, в отличие от камней и палок, но у куратора есть особые слова. И прежде чем он открыл бы рот, Баки бьет себя ладонями по ушам – одновременно – и оглушительный хлопок превращается в благословенный звон, заглушающий все остальное. Это больно, и у него течет кровь, но теперь он может сражаться.

И он сражается изо всех сил, но бойцов слишком много. Они вооружены ножами, пистолетами и шокерами, и кто-то стреляет в него дротиком, а кто-то вонзает иглу в шею, а кто-то лепит магнит на его руку, отчего она повисает мертвым грузом, и все они плотно окружают Баки, их лица в шлемах, рты закрыты масками, только куратор без маски: его губы шевелятся, должно быть, та самая злодейская речь (может, он говорит, чтобы Баки держался подальше от его бабули).

Это не имеет значения, потому что все кончено.

И уж конечно, говнюк Стив Роджерс НЕ бросается с голыми кулаками на вооруженную армию, и не падает снова и снова на пол, и не встает с расквашенным лицом, под хохот окружающих, еще более злой, чем прежде – даже он не может быть настолько глуп, вот только…

Он это делает.

И Баки, связанный, на коленях, с шокером у загривка, смотрит, как Роджерс встает опять и опять.

Поэтому он тоже встает с колен, вырубает одного из солдатов плечом, а потом – игнорируя раскаленные удары током – тараном несется на другого, сшибает с ног, пока Роджерс молотит своими яростными кулачками по каске одного из гидровцев.

Перевес силы не на их стороне, но на их стороне слабоумие и отвага.

А затем еще и Черная Вдова, которая тоже влетает в окно (потому что никто больше не пользуется дверями).

А затем и тетушки, в расстегнутых блузках, с огромными фаллоимитаторами в руках, и одно только их появление оказывает деморализирующий эффект на бойцов Гидры (да что там, на Баки тоже). 

Не говоря уже о Капитане Эротика, который проходил мимо и решил заглянуть на шум – а он никогда не откажется от старой доброй драки.

Когда все заканчивается, у Баки даже нет сил на полноценную паническую атаку, потому что он просто смеется, снова и снова, не слыша собственного смеха.

Перед ним лицо Стива – распухшее от ударов, глаз заплыл, кровавая корка под носом – и Стив улыбается ему, и все зубы у него на месте, и это уже неплохая новость.

Баки учится позитивному мышлению.

  


  


Они лежат в постели, голые и потные. В заднице у Баки добрая дюжина анальных шариков, и когда он шевелится, они смещаются у него внутри, заставляя стонать. 

Стив лежит рядом, водит пальцами по его плечам и спине, изучает шрамы и родинки, вырисовывает невидимые члены. 

Баки глядит на него: вот же маленький говнюк, с вечно скошенным в драках носом, с добрыми, улыбчивыми глазами, с этой его наглой ухмылочкой и упрямо выдвинутым подбородком. Вот же кошмарное существо, думает Баки, проводя пальцами по нежной коже на шее, и ниже, между двух дерзких сосков, вечно торчащих, будто они тоже нарываются на неприятности – Баки усмиряет каждого из забияк, поглаживая пальцем и царапая, пока Стив не начинает извиваться. 

И потом (ниже) Баки гладит костлявые бедра, и живот, и светлые пушистые волосы на лобке, и татуировку сразу над ними – какие-то невнятные фигуры («Это тающие ледники, Барнс, никогда не слышал о такой актуальной проблеме?»). 

А потом Баки берет в руку его член, гладит его, наблюдая, как он растет с каждым движением, и Стив весь растекается под его ласками. До тех пор, пока Баки не сжимает слишком крепко. 

– Правило номер два, – говорит Стив, пихнув Баки коленом. – Мой член не штроборез, с ним надо нежнее.

Баки нависает над ним, ухмыляясь.

– Погоди, я записываю.


End file.
